This invention pertains to handles, especially adapted for association with cups, such as those disposable paper cups in fast food, sports stadium special outside attractions and the like restaurants, having frusto-conical sidewalls and the exterior surface of its bottom with a concave portion. The cup holder of the invention is easily associated with such previously described cups, thereby making their manipulation with the human hand relatively easy, especially for small children or those with dexterity problems, as opposed to not having the handle.
Almost everyone has encountered the difficulties inherent in the disposable paper cups commonly used to hold coffee, soda, malts and the like, sold by fast food and the like restaurants. Due to the frusto-conical sidewall, the mouth of the cup is larger than the bottom or base of the cup, thereby presenting a situation where the cup may be easily tipped, spilling its contents. It is particularly difficult for young children having still developing muscle-brain coordination, to be able to grasp disposable paper cups without spilling the contents. In many instances, children must use two hands in holding the cup, which increases the chances of a spill. Even an adult may apply excessive pressure to the sidewall of the cup, thereby rupturing the cup, or accidentally brush against the cup with his hand, knocking the cup over and spilling its contents. In many instances, when a disposable paper cup is filled with hot liquid, such as tea, coffee or soup, the sidewall becomes too hot to touch or hold in the hand.
While the prior art has suggested various cup holders and the like, none has suggested a cup holder having an upper expansible, collar-like portion to receive and retain therein, in a releasable friction fit, a portion of the sidewall of the cup adjacent the upper expansible collar-like portion. Also, none has suggested a spaced cooperating lower support portion having an upper surface adapted to frictionally and releasably engage and retain the bottom of the cup thereon.
Further, the provision of a cup holder for cooperative association with a cup comprising an upper expansible collar-portion to receive and retain therein, in a releasable friction fit, a portion of the sidewall of the cup adjacent the upper collar portion, and a spaced cooperating lower extending support portion having an upper surface adapted to frictionally and releasably engage and retain the bottom of the cup thereon and an intermediate depending, extending shank portion outwardly spaced from the upper collar portion and the lower extending support portion has never been suggested as far as is known.
Also, there appears to be no suggestion in the art disclosing an intermediate depending, extending shank portion, or handle, outwardly spaced from the upper collar portion and the lower support portion that is releasable therefrom.
Moreover, the degree of ease of association of the cup holder of the invention with a cup, its relatively unbreakable construction, as well as its relatively low cost to manufacture, makes it practical to almost eliminate clumsy handling of cups causing spills by increasing the stability of the cup when placed on a table or the like, or when held by a hand grasping the handle portion of the invention.